Another small meeting
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Sequel to 'A small meeting' Sugar and I visit the guys in the lair...All but one is glad to have us...HELP US BEFORE RAPH GETS US xD


Hi all! 4th fic is up! and thanks for the reviews from my death fic..only...

Raph is after me! O_O'

I decide to pay them a little visit and the only one who wants to rip me apart is Raph!...I'm not gonna stay alive now am I? xD and BlackSugar01 came along...but dose either of us survive Raph's little hunt?

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

Raph chases after me and Sugar around the lair.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF HUNT? WE ASKED PERMISSION UNLIKE OTHERS!" I yelled over my shoulder while Sugar ran over to Mikey and Donnie to find cover...Traitor xD

"YOU KILLED LEO AND YOU BOTH ARE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING WITH BOTH HIM AND MIKEY!" Raph yells and tried to grab my hood, but I was so skinny and smaller then him so I just ran faster.

"DOES THAT MATTER?" I yelled and jumped over Donnie's work table so get faster away, Sugar just sat with Mikey and laughed.

"It was your idea to come!" Sugar yells and laughs all harder.

"HOW COME YOU'RE NOT AFTER HER?" I yell and flew past Leo, who was walking out from the Dojo, he blinked four times before he caught two and two together.

"RAPH! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Thank you!" I pated and fell on the floor in front of Sugar, Donnie and Mikey... All three laughing with tears in their eyes.

Leo helped me up and placed me in one of the arm chairs "You better have a good reason Raph!"

"Ya, she killed you in her last story!" "Which one?" Leo looked at me, I swallowed the water and took a few deep breaths before I answered him.

"The story was called 'Turtle in body, Angel in spirit'...Want me to go on when I catch some of my breath back?" I said.

After that run: Yes! Just make sure you breath and drink some water...THEN you can tell..."

"Why don't you read it? I cried of it!" Sugar said and laughed again.

Donnie's laptop suddenly appeared in his hands as he typed in the address and found my pen name...Where did the laptop come from anyway? O_O

"Found it and..."

I turned to Sugar while the boys read the death fic "Why did you leave me?"

"Hey...You're the one who posted it up right away after a couple of minutes...I haven't even started on a new one yet! xD" She laughed and handed me a bigger water bottle.

"You gonna need it when they start chase you again!"

I looked up in the ceiling and asked my self how I could doom me self to this! " There are other author's out there! why aren't they after them!"

"Maybe they don't want to end up like you and Moonsetta" Sugar said.

"Now I feel so much better!" I said in sarcasm and we both flew a mile in the air as Raph roared...

_And coming right at us!_

"I would run!" Sugar laughed.

"I WOULD DIE THEN LET HIM GET ME!" I yelled and took off...Again!

"I LET YOU SEE HIM AS AN ANGEL! AND YOU TOLD HIM..."

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AND LEAD US! NOT LIE SIX FEET UNDER GROUND YOU LIL BRAT!"

I grabbed Raph's sand bag and waited for the right moment before I made it hit him right in the chest so that he fell to the ground, I didn't stop to look, I slided to a stop in front of Leo "I promise I won't make another death fic! I'm new to that stuff!" I said and sat down again.

Mikey, Donnie and Sugar was...Again...Laughing to death because I was running like I had been languished from a rocket plat form...And Raph was like a huge green gun that had locked on to a target.

"LEO! HOW ABOUT YOU STOP YOUR BROTHER! I GOT YOU BACK IN MY SECOND FIC NOW DID I?" I yelled as I ran past him, he was still using the laptop.

"Raph, let her be...If she keeps running like that she's gonna collapse...And she's literally just skin and bone! And she's right! She did bring me back and the 'Angel form' wasn't a bad idea" Leo said but didn't turn his head from the laptop...

Was he reading to whole fic?

"What ever! She killed you..."

"And Karai had made you witness his death!" Sugar pointed out.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shout as she started to laugh for the third time, Raph's fists was shaking when he looked at me "Raph please! I can't run anymore! Do you want me to kill you as well so you can reunite with Leo? Oh wait...That will leave you two unprotected..."

I looked at Mikey and Donnie but they were busy laughing with Sugar.

"I'm going to nail you like I almost did with..."

"Hey! She was smarter and faster then you! And stop chase author's for shell sake! otherwise you are out of fans!" I defended and jumped so Leo was between me and Raph.

"Permission to beat her?" Raph asked Leo in the calmest tone he could manage.

"Permission denied! Read and gave her a few minutes breath!"

Raph read through the two stories I had wrote and almost blowed up again.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!...AND SO ARE YOU LAUGHER GIRL!"

Sugar and I shared a look with the other three turtles and we both ran while they tried to hold Raph back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" We both yelled

* * *

><p>And the chase started over again ^_^'<p>

only this time Sugar got permission to smack a frying pan in Raph's face and I trowed a bucket with glue on the floor to slow him down so Splinter could lecture him ^_^'

Hmmm...super glue?

HEY! I can glue Raph in the ceiling 8D and then tell him to be nice to author's!

...

Or am I to evil now? xD

oh well...Turtle in body, Angel in spirit will have a sequel soon...how about Leo's dragon?

Review or PM what you think of the idea and the fic...Got Easter Holiday so I'll be here every day ^_^

TmntEmi


End file.
